本末倒置
by CytheriaDing
Summary: 本末倒置补发链接
1. Chapter 1

本末倒置（二）

林彦俊控制了自己洗澡的时间，将平时四十分钟以上的时间压缩到了半小时。他站在镜子前，在头发还湿着的时候问自己，确定了吗？脑子里的回答一团浆糊，理不清头绪，是"好事"还是"豪赌"他也不能确定。但心里的答案早就很明了，他心跳随着尤长靖而动，鼠蹊部软体也跟着一起跳动，这都不是秘密，也不必再欺骗自己。

见色起意，人之常情。

面对尤长靖，林彦俊手足无措，他不习惯被气场压制，也不习惯扮演乖巧那一方，但节奏总是被尤长靖把控在手里，跳一曲探戈，尤长靖起手领舞，林彦俊就找不回主动的节点了。林彦俊摇摇头，任由水珠从发梢滴落到身上，浸湿身上穿着的浴袍。他把手从水槽台边抬起来，搓了搓手心，算是给自己简单放松一下，然后拿过吹风机。

插上插头的那一瞬间，他突然有了一个灵感。

"怎么了？"尤长靖收拾停当林彦俊还在洗手间里磨蹭，等到他回房，听到林彦俊叫他，尤长靖停在洗手间门口，猜测这人在打什么算盘。

"可以请你帮个忙吗？"林彦俊的声音隔着门板，变得更低了，尤长靖手放在卫生间推拉门的把手上，指尖轻动，拉开门板，卫生间还未散去的雾气带着皂基的清新味道迎接他，尤长靖不由得晃了晃头，躲过太过于热情的雾气，直视林彦俊湿漉漉的刘海下，有点危险的眼睛。

"你要我帮你吹头发吗？"尤长靖斜倚上流理台，他放松又紧张的时候习惯找一样东西支撑自己。

林彦俊点了点头，甩了甩额发，尤长靖不由得心头紧了一下。

这人还是有点招数的，尤长靖如此想着走过去，接过林彦俊手里的戴森，风筒一开，旋转的涡轮气流从粉红色的开口处喷出来。尤长靖在手心试了试温度，从侧面将风筒对准林彦俊的头发。

林彦俊顺从地低了头，留给尤长靖一个被黑色发丝缠绕的发旋。尤长靖左手伸进发丝，探到发根，那里残留的水珠被热风吹暖，一点点蒸发离开手指，尤长靖将手指从发根慢慢移动到发梢，如此变换着方向，一缕一缕运动变化。

林彦俊抬起眼眸来，尤长靖感觉到他视线的变化，便去看他的眼睛，在这几分钟的眼神博弈里，他们交换了几个招数，尤长靖居然有些力不从心，似乎要败下阵来。天下武功，唯快不破，而天下暧昧手段中，直球最难接。尤长靖不喜欢用蛮力，林彦俊也不知道是不会别的方法，还是不愿意用，他打过来的直球热度极高，黏性也强，尤长靖接过几个，就体力不支。

于是尤长靖挪开视线，关掉风筒，侧身将电线绕好，低头不再看林彦俊的眼睛。

受了内伤，他要缓一缓。

林彦俊整理了一下自己的头发，在镜子里观察尤长靖的表情。他微微低头的时候有"温柔"的气质，林彦俊总算明白了尤长靖身上的矛盾点在那里。他明明看起来温柔而脆弱，却偏偏在谈笑间拒人于千里之外，说他冷淡不够准确，但说他热情，又实在差得太远。

原来如此。

"你很喜欢盯着人看？"尤长靖抬起脸来，在镜子里看他，唇角笑意又飘起一种审视的距离感，林彦俊来了兽性，想把这面具撕下来看看里面是什么样子。

"对，这是我的习惯。"林彦俊大方承认，站在原地不动。他们开始沉默的拉锯过程，空气里震颤着沉默带来的紧张因子，时间越久林彦俊越是放松，尤长靖那坚固的面具有一点裂缝。

他就知道，林彦俊抿起嘴唇，尤长靖接不了这么多直球，总要崩的。

"还真是败给你了。"尤长靖直接告饶，低头笑了一下，这个反应有点超乎林彦俊的意料。一般人被如此强硬逼迫，本能反应是去反抗，尤长靖举了白旗，应该是以退为进了。"走了。"拉过林彦俊的手腕，尤长靖将他拖出了洗手间。

这是缓冲结束，也开始打直球了？

虽然林彦俊没有什么反抗，跟着他的脚步也安静稳当，但尤长靖有一种不安的心情。地毯上林彦俊模糊的倒影，跟随光线角度的变化慢慢变得高大，吞噬了尤长靖落在前方的影子，尤长靖也感觉自己的身体被包裹压制着。从脊梁处爬过一串蚁虫，啃噬到耳边，在警告他，有什么危险的事物要来了。

关上卧室门，尤长靖把林彦俊推到了门边，开始解他浴袍，只有一条腰带，解开就一览无遗，林彦俊倒是大方，赤条条没有任何遮掩，尤长靖眼前被猛地刺激，还有点退缩。他吞掉因为紧张和些许恐惧而涌到喉头的口水，把手放在了林彦俊腰上。林彦俊身体很放松，腰侧的肌肉紧实不绷，随他逐渐加速的呼吸起伏，尤长靖笑了一下，凑过去亲吻他下颌。

这个下颌角，尖锐如刀，尤长靖伸舌尖轻轻舔，感觉味蕾被划开伤口，有点痛。于是他转而用嘴唇去包裹那尖锐的线条，林彦俊松开咬肌轻轻叹了一声，低沉的声音自胸腔震出来，尤长靖又贴他近一点。

这才是他们比武的正式场地，之前不过是点到为止，此刻才拿出真本事。

林彦俊也揽住他身体，手掌包裹着他的后腰，把尤长靖压向自己身体的方向，波斯猫手掌肉垫给利爪一点缓冲，林彦俊的侵略性被手掌的力度掩盖，尤长靖转到他脖侧，还没感觉到林彦俊的压制性，等到他向心口进攻时，林彦俊开始了反制。

林彦俊的反制是从下半身开始的，他手掌将尤长靖向后弯起的背脊拉直，于是下体便撞在一起，林彦俊左手限制住尤长靖的腰，右手扣在他脖子后方，凶狠的吻落在尤长靖唇上。长而浓密的睫毛几乎要落进尤长靖眼球，他在这种压制下闭上了眼睛。

而林彦俊似乎没有闭上眼睛，等到这个短暂的吻结束，尤长靖睁开眼睛时，林彦俊已经在看着他。

尤长靖沉默地看着林彦俊，林彦俊眼神里冒出火光，似乎是比火光更灼人的东西，尤长靖还没辨清，林彦俊已经又到了他面前，睫毛变成了利器，尤长靖不闭上眼睛恐怕要被那利器捅穿。眼前黑暗，唇舌纠缠，滑动着的，口腔里的交锋你来我往，尤长靖不喜欢和陌生人接吻，却迷恋林彦俊口腔里青柠檬的香味，它清淡得像学生时代课间飘过的风。

算了，尤长靖接应着这个吻，想着偶尔破例也无妨。

林彦俊习惯了性事随心所至，他不做计划，也没什么套路安排，天资算高的他，遵循灵感和身体本能动作，是兽性占了上风。手臂收紧，林彦俊轻松地把尤长靖拎了起来，尤长靖吓了一跳，松开唇舌，手下意识地搭上林彦俊的肩膀，低呼一声，陷入床垫的柔软结构里，被弹起来一点点，又落进林彦俊怀里。

"诶…"尤长靖的疑问，又或者是反抗被林彦俊吞掉，他单手就能把尤长靖两只手腕扣死，压在尤长靖头上，这种完全掌控才是林彦俊习惯的节奏。猫科动物喜欢玩弄猎物，这个习惯在林彦俊这里得到了沿袭，猎物到手不必急着入口，先探一探虚实和样子。

白嫩的物件很勾人口腹之欲，林彦俊很喜欢揉捏舔舐尤长靖的身体，他皮肤上有一种牛奶和水果结合的味道，香浓又青涩，让林彦俊想起牛油果奶昔，绵软浓滑一口化开，回味是清香的果木气味。

舔弄纠缠都没有任何问题，到了润滑这一步尤长靖开始剧烈挣扎，林彦俊颇感困惑，从他挺立的乳尖处抬头，迷茫地看着眼角挂泪的尤长靖。

"你…起来。"尤长靖有点生气，林彦俊听得清他颤抖声音里的怒意，这一瞬间林彦俊是退缩了一下了，但他没有松开手，也没有抬起身，他只是发出了一个疑问的单音节。"起来，"尤长靖长出一口气，似乎在平稳自己的情绪，"让我亲亲你。"

唔，这倒没什么问题。

林彦俊终于放开了手，尤长靖得以翻身。不得不说，尤长靖还是低估了林彦俊的力气，初次见面，到后面几次会面，林彦俊都看起来隐忍不发，原来是留着爆发力到这一刻再用。尤长靖松一松手腕，翻到林彦俊身上，被单压出皱褶堆起小山丘，尤长靖左手压在那片小山丘上寻找着力点，右手去掐林彦俊胸口。

"嘶。"林彦俊倒抽冷气，咬肌爆起来，尤长靖干脆用牙去咬。

真奇怪，尤长靖急切地亲吻着林彦俊的时候，脑子里还在自我怀疑；怎么似乎自己今天也有点动物性过剩？

尤长靖感觉到了，他和林彦俊这一场拉锯的问题出在哪里，下半身交锋，谁都不要让出主权。尤长靖眯起眼睛，抬头去看林彦俊，对方将腿卡在他双腿中间，硬生生靠蛮力将尤长靖双腿分开了几公分距离。

"林彦俊，"尤长靖挺直腰，跨坐在林彦俊身上，避开了他鼠蹊处翘起的下体，选择停留在林彦俊的小腹，"乖一点。"尤长靖低头去哄他，林彦俊似乎是没听明白他在说什么，愣了一秒。

只是一秒，在尤长靖低头去吻他的时候，林彦俊掐住了他的腰，将他侧翻摔在了床上。

尤长靖怀疑林彦俊练过擒拿术，一套动作也太过于一气呵成，面对着林彦俊，他手臂又一次被举过头顶，手腕交叠着被林彦俊单手压住。

"老板，"林彦俊鼻尖顶着他鼻尖，上目线此刻不再乖巧，亮了爪子出来尤长靖才看清这不是一只波斯猫，"我从来不做受的。"林彦俊低头话语出来，尤长靖心道不妙。

其实不是抗拒攻受上下的问题，这种担忧太肤浅了，尤长靖不在意上下，却在意快感和失控的程度。老实说，他是清楚双方快感堆积的差距的，做受方太容易失控，那个快感太过于强烈，而他知道自己的弱点在哪里：被掌控和攻占之后，尤长靖知道自己会下意识地去拥抱和盘绕征服自己的人，去盘绕的欲望太强烈，会让他从此失去掌控权。

这个弱点太致命了，尤长靖不能接受这样的弱点被人攻陷。掌控权是他的一切，失去了掌控权，他和丢掉半条命也没有区别了。

尤长靖挣扎了几下，林彦俊也不再继续动作，停留在他身上安静下来。尤长靖眯起眼睛来，很想说"这是我的游戏，要遵循我的规矩"，他一身的利刺已经竖起，但在看见林彦俊眼神的瞬间泄了力气。

是该怎么形容那个眼神呢？说是纯情又布满欲望，说是灼热又不止这样。林彦俊带着一种恳求和真挚的情感看着他，掩盖在额发下的眼睛一眨一眨，尤长靖突然间说不出威胁的话来。

是怎么了？

"试一次嘛，"林彦俊亲吻他侧脸，语气似乎在撒娇，"很舒服的。"像哄小孩一样，林彦俊给他一颗糖，这糖就是他下体前端传来的被包裹的温暖快感。

"恩…"尤长靖抬起下巴，不自觉地双腿抽搐，他很怕，真的怕，但恐惧感被什么东西麻痹了，神经给不出"逃命"的信号，尤长靖像被捕兽夹钳制住四肢的动物，在可预知的命运前颤抖。

润滑剂微凉，被挤到他身体隐秘的最中央，湿滑地被手指推进，尤长靖大口喘气，不住摇头，却阻止不了肠道挤压迎接的动作。这可预见的命运已经到来，尤长靖在捕兽夹里看着猛兽的身影靠近下来，如同一团乌云盖在头顶，他喘不过气，在林彦俊伸进第三根手指的时候呻吟出声。

身体开始慢慢失控，肌肉神经不住痉挛跳动，一颤一颤的膝盖和蹦跳抖动的脚趾，让尤长靖双腿腾空，找不到着力点。

他再也找不到着力点，他被林彦俊完全抛了起来，在天地间做一个自由落体。快感堆积，心痒难耐，尤长靖全身的力气都涌向了进入身体的异物，那三根手指勾起来，在他身体里缠绕摩擦，尤长靖说不清是肌肉皮肤还是五脏六腑，总之他身体里某一处跟着林彦俊的手指在不断搅动，死命纠缠。

神经终于发出逃命的信号，尤长靖的身体刚要开始反应，林彦俊的钳制后脚就到了，尤长靖在恐惧里落泪，在模糊的视线里看到林彦俊渐渐靠近的五官，脸颊一阵温热，林彦俊从他下眼睑吻到侧脸，将泪水都卷走。尤长靖身体里的巨物有意识地跳动，隔着安全套的薄膜和他打招呼，它顶动搅动着的那一处最中心一点，不停地戳，尤长靖的眼泪就不停地落。

意识模糊，他的神经开始罢工，尤长靖徜徉在空白的真空世界里，无意识地呻吟配合。是什么感觉呢？这感觉太复杂了，尤长靖身在其中，难以描述，他只知道，自己全身器官都停工休业，只剩包裹着林彦俊的肠道，蠕动着狂欢。

尤长靖的反应激烈得既可怜，又可爱，林彦俊心里软着一块想要去安抚他，又叫嚣着要进攻多一点，于是他轻轻亲吻尤长靖的眼角眉梢，舔舐他难以自制的泪水，但下半身还在用力不停地挤。

这面具裂开一半，林彦俊用唇舌叼走所有碎片，感受面具之下毛茸茸的柔软。像抚摸什么小动物，林彦俊心想，脑海中划过瑟缩的白兔，红红眼眶和尤长靖颇有点像，原来表面自制的狐狸，内里只是一只害怕到瑟缩的小兔子。

林彦俊说不出自己的喜欢，便投入到情爱里。

尤长靖前端颤抖，剧烈抖动之后喷射出白色液体，浇了几滴在林彦俊的肚子上，他看着那粘稠的液体，心里发狠，把人翻了过来，尤长靖脸贴在被褥上，唇角眼角都在落水，林彦俊双手有一股力量无处发泄，又不敢打他，轻拍了一下颤抖的臀瓣之后，就去捏他乳尖。

尤长靖不再挣扎，他早就不再挣扎，侧过脸，呻吟声抖动音调，迎合他动作，把一只手放在唇边，下意识地咬指甲。林彦俊动了数十下，又给他换了个姿势，尤长靖被他拖到床沿，林彦俊站在地上，将他双腿压折到胸前，大开大合进攻起来。

尤长靖几乎要崩溃，扯着被单，把被单拉下一段来，失了力气，差点滑到地上去。林彦俊把他推回位置，调整了速度，慢慢地，用力地，全部进出，尤长靖呻吟声也慢下来，拉长声音跟着他，像藤蔓一样攀附在他身上。

夜晚结束的时候，尤长靖似乎不太清醒，他缩在林彦俊怀里，肩膀一抖一抖的，还在抽泣。林彦俊安抚地拍他后背，尤长靖呜咽着缩得更紧，四肢缠着林彦俊身体。

"乖，一会就好了。"林彦俊亲吻他额头，尤长靖在余韵里回应他，手抱着林彦俊后背。

尤长靖意识已经清醒，身体却还在沉醉，他知道自己此刻哭哭啼啼不成样子，愤恨羞愧，又怕得要死。藤蔓找到了他的树，恐怕是要缠到死了。

尤长靖不想这样，但又控制不了自己，林彦俊这个人，是给他下蛊了吗？


	2. Chapter 2

（五）

林彦俊接了尤长靖的文件，从他的公寓出去，其实怀揣了一种"悲壮"的情绪，他的喜欢，他的爱，都在这个金钱纠缠的关系里，慢慢地变成他必须要去舍弃的情绪。求而不得是爱上尤长靖的必然代价，那林彦俊甘之如饴。

这种爱是一厢情愿的欣赏和投入，尤长靖没有义务和责任承担林彦俊的违约。所以在尤长靖说关系结束的那一刻，林彦俊又觉得放松释然，又觉得不舍。

其实也不算什么，林彦俊收拾着心情，在踏入公司的时候，和自己谈心：成年人嘛，你情我愿，各自安好，挺好的，挺好的。

在他说到第四个"挺好的"的时候，林彦俊走进了Evie的办公室。

"这个电影的男主，我们拿到了。"Evie给了他剧本，拍了拍他的肩膀。

林彦俊被喜悦砸中了，午时酒最大的年度制作，男主角是他的，林彦俊不敢相信，这样的制作团队和演员阵容，最中央的视线焦点，居然是自己。

当然，林彦俊有些许不安，这样的操作和结果背后，是不是有尤长靖的授意？这样的猜测让他很不舒服，一边要感谢他的提携，一边有种吞了苍蝇的感觉。

"彦俊，"Evie和他语重心长地说，"我知道你牺牲了很多，现在看来，都是值得的，你的花路要开始了。"Evie并非盲目自信。这圈子里没有谁是一个资源就捧到天上去的，但林彦俊现在万事俱备，只差这一个资源推一把，于他而言，这基本上是落音前的最后一锤。

Evie的话语和神情都引人遐想，林彦俊没有表现出来，点了点头，说自己会好好准备，感谢她一番，就开始和她商量在进组前的各种准备工作了。

进组还有一个月，林彦俊紧锣密鼓地开始准备角色需要的一些语言技能，因为角色是在广东粤语区长大，这部电影聚焦的是广东粤语区的人与香港人之间的一些碰撞和合作，林彦俊需要去学习大量的粤语。每天坐在语言班的特训教室里，林彦俊很努力地去揣摩粤语区的人的语言习惯，音调，和角色的行为特征。

他是体验派的演员，他需要去把自己变成那个人，才可以演出那个人的生命感来。

"尤总这回算是上心了啊，"窃窃私语是从茶水间传来的，林彦俊正要去倒水，他定了心神，躲在一边听，"这回这个可真是花了大价钱去捧，临走了还不忘把路都给铺平了。"

"可不是嘛，电影给接了，代言给接了，工作室也要开了，他才出道一年啊，你看看这个待遇。"

"他俩还好着呢吗？"

"难讲，尤总年轻，心性不定，他对谁其实都算仗义，之前那个不也是好好地给送上学送出国了吗？还是有协议精神的。"

林彦俊不介意过去，不介意"之前"，他甚至不介意别人说什么，但他在意的是，尤长靖为他铺平道路这件事。

生气吗？有的。这种"铺路"理论上来讲，不伤害林彦俊的自尊，这是合约条款，是林彦俊应得的，甚至说林彦俊有信心，他不靠任何多余的付出，这也是他应得的。在他和尤长靖的关系还没开始前，他就是午时酒娱乐的王牌了，就是他们下一个要力捧的对象，林彦俊纵然对年轻的自己有些心虚的不安，也没有怀疑过自己的价值。

尤长靖加速了这个进程而已。

但因为林彦俊喜欢他，无限接近着爱得喜欢他，这样的铺路成了一种让他自惭形秽的东西。他甚至有点愤恨，愤恨尤长靖对自己的不信任，或是尤长靖那种高高在上的阶级感。身体里的兽性在挣扎，要脱出这个躯壳，去攻击尤长靖。

工作室的消息没过几天就传到了，林彦俊浑身都是尖锐的刺，他带着一身戾气踏进尤长靖办公室，去"感谢"他。

"来了？"尤长靖倚靠着办公桌，递给他一杯咖啡，"你爱的卡布奇诺加糖。"林彦俊嗜甜，尤长靖记得。

"谢谢。"林彦俊接过咖啡，喝了一口，没想到尤长靖开口说话，没有给林彦俊发言的时间。

"工作室的事情基本已经尘埃落定了，"尤长靖带着一种疲惫的神态，放松的肩颈带着流利的线条，"听说你电影筹备也很顺利，基本上我离职前，可以做的就是这些了。"林彦俊没说话，他五味杂陈，情绪太满，说不出来，"我只能送你到这里，以后的路，你要自己走。"

林彦俊放下杯子，他发现自己做不到。

他做不到和尤长靖对峙，做不到和他发泄怒火，在感情的冲击面前，林彦俊的愤怒和戾气都是那么无力。算什么呢？爱上一个人，因为对方的一些行为而去憎恨他，这一切都是林彦俊单方面的行为和决定，尤长靖根本不知情，他只是在尽力履行自己的职责罢了，完成合约的条款，做一个称职的合作者。

林彦俊卸了浑身力气，他什么都不想说了。

"你不要怕，"尤长靖走过来，抱住他，林彦俊没有回应这个拥抱，他有点分不清，现在尤长靖是什么意思，"你可以的，你真的可以的，没有我，你也一样可以。"轻抚林彦俊后背，尤长靖低声嘱咐他，"Evie可用，但你不要信她，工作室建起来之后要懂得招揽自己的人，我给你选过了，大半都可用，人选我都给你挑出来了，你和他们相处应该没什么问题。"尤长靖从他怀里抬头，手停留在林彦俊腰侧，"你如果有什么问题，可以来找我。"

"你不用这么负责的。"林彦俊苦笑，"你该做的都做过了，不用这么尽心尽力的。"手握住尤长靖的手，林彦俊将他的手拉开，尤长靖有一点疑惑，"电影资源也是你帮我弄的，工作室也建好了，还给我这么认真地安排了后来的路，我很感谢，真的。"说着说着，还有点委屈，林彦俊也不知道这委屈是哪来的。

是不是爱情让人变矫情？

"电影选角我没有参与，"尤长靖觉得自己很有必要和林彦俊解释一下，"提议人选和投票我都没有参与，这是公司其他人在看到你这阵子的表现之后，共同做出的决定。"尤长靖没有松开自己的手，他保持着和林彦俊这样的距离，这个近距离会给人压迫性，尤长靖知道林彦俊还有别的话要讲，他不可能让林彦俊躲开这一次交锋，他要林彦俊把话都说出来。

为什么呢？因为尤长靖不想林彦俊去误解，误解任何一个自己决定背后的用意。林彦俊要做一个纯粹的人，就要一直保持自信和自恋，尤长靖要护着他的这种自恋，而这份自恋绝不可以因为林彦俊对自己的误解而被摧毁。

"是吗？"林彦俊神情变了，尤长靖知道林彦俊要说别的了。

似乎有一场暴风雨，尤长靖退后小半步，大概五公分的距离，他有点怕。

林彦俊手握成了拳头，微微低头，隐忍不发，这样子让尤长靖想起他们在公寓第一次见面的时候，那只拘谨的波斯猫。猫科动物在扑食爆发之前，会收起身上的肌肉骨骼，缩在原地，唯独留下尾巴摆动，而林彦俊此刻就是这样的状态。

"我做不到的，"林彦俊摇了摇头，抬起脸来看他，也没什么特别的表情，却让尤长靖感到好难过，他被林彦俊扯进情绪的漩涡里，"我没办法心安理得地接受你给我的东西，我做不到。"

"这不是因为条约或是怜悯，"尤长靖继续解释，"我觉得你值得。"

"不是这个，"林彦俊打断了他，尤长靖好像猜到他要说什么，因为可预料的对话走向，尤长靖浑身的血液开始沸腾，不是期待，更像是紧张的恐惧，他又像是被夹在捕兽夹里，动弹不得，"我没办法做被你照顾的那一方了，我做不到，"林彦俊走前半步，尤长靖后退，他又走前半步，尤长靖继续后退，"我要一个完整的你，我想要和你平等地，成为可以互相陪伴的关系。"

尤长靖不再后退，他双腿没了力气，在捕兽夹里失血过多，林彦俊像大型的猫科动物，咬住他后脖颈的嫩肉，把他拎起来。

"但是我知道，我们不可能的，"林彦俊不再向前逼近，他松开对尤长靖的钳制，站在原地，悲伤地看着他，原来这野兽身上，也布满伤口，"所以要各自安好，就不要管我了，我们于公于私，都不要有联系了。"

尤长靖突然顿悟了，林彦俊的情绪为何是这样的。尤长靖得到一个让他可以预料，又难以置信的答案，揣着这个答案，他走近林彦俊，林彦俊没有躲开，他只是虚弱地站在那里，"你，你爱上我了？"说完这个答案，心头是窃喜多过惊讶。

"对，"林彦俊回答的声音如此无力，"这是我单方面的选择，本来不应该来让你承担这些的，但我不和你说，再任由我们这样发展下去，我很痛苦。"

"我不是一个会回应爱的人，"尤长靖这样说，林彦俊点了点头，他懂，"我没办法，我不太可以，怎么说，"尤长靖第一次找不到字句，林彦俊为他此刻的慌张而感到一种莫名的期待，是他的紧张预示着什么吗？"我做不到像你这么直接的。"

"我知道。"林彦俊早就知道这一点，"我不需要你回应什么，我只是说，想让你知道，我这边做不到心安理得接受你的这些帮助，这对我来说太痛苦了。我想说，成年人应该学会去自己承担，我也犹豫过要不要和你讲，不讲的话我真的很痛苦，讲了又很矫情，明明是你在帮我，我还要挑三拣四。"

"林彦俊，"尤长靖打断了他，神色有一点激动，"我可以试试。"

林彦俊摇了摇头，这是他最不想听到的答案。尤长靖其实是一个惧怕别人失望的人，林彦俊早看出来了，他的面具这么厚，是因为他内核的那个人格，太恐惧失去和别人的联系了，所以他不得不控制。

林彦俊叹了一口气，和尤长靖说，"感情是不能靠试的，你不要勉强自己。"

"不是，"尤长靖更激动了，他握住林彦俊的肩膀，林彦俊被他的激动搞得有点迷茫，"我是说，我可以试着，去…学习？学习怎么和你相处，我不是要去试着爱你。"尤长靖抿了抿嘴唇，避开了视线，"我不知道这是冲动还是什么，我也不知道这种感情能持续多久，但我想试试。"

"你什么意思？"林彦俊和他靠得这样近，鼻息可闻。

"你听不懂的话，就当我没说过好了。"尤长靖要跑，林彦俊抓住他手臂，将他拽回来，"你不是要成为和我平等陪伴的关系吗？"尤长靖抬眼，自信的神情是一种变相的挑逗，"你试试啊，我可以等你。"

林彦俊突然间明白了，尤长靖没说出口的话，这个人真是不够坦诚。

但林彦俊没时间去考虑或是埋怨这一点，他的时间要用在"变得更强"这件事上，现在还没到时候，他和尤长靖的关系还没到可以去确定未来的时候，但他起码有了基础，可以去努力构建一个更平等的关系。

"你要等我，"林彦俊抓着尤长靖的手臂，说给他听，也说给自己听，"你说好的要等我。"

"我从不反悔。"尤长靖抬头来，在林彦俊嘴唇上亲了一口，"言出必行。"

其实还有很多未知的可能性，这些可能性都让人恐慌：性格是不是合适，未来有没有阻碍，爱情能持续多久，这些问题悬在林彦俊头上，不停打转。

但谁知道呢？总是没有答案的，除了时间和尝试之后的结果，谁能给他答案呢？

先去试，试了再说。

林彦俊低头，亲吻尤长靖的嘴唇，签一个新的合约。

一号玩家林彦俊，准备就绪。

二号玩家尤长靖，也准备就绪。

这疯狂的游戏，刚刚开始。

完


End file.
